


Hand in Hand

by gunslingaaahhh



Series: Idiot Hawaiian Husbands [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, smut against my will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>
  <i>Okay, so I don't know if this would be better for Alex/Scott or Steve/Danny, so you can decide, but. We know that sometimes Alex/Steve has some "wood issues" on the show - specific examples being the jogging scene from 1.22 or the MMA scene from 2.06. And so maybe Scott/Danny sees this and calls him on it. And Alex/Steve tells him it's just the adrenaline, whatever, and Scott/Danny tells him that maybe he should, you know, jerk off more or whatever.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But the whole thing backfires, because now Scott/Danny knows what Alex/Steve is doing when he sequesters himself in his trailer/office/restroom/wherever. and so now Scott/Danny has the problem.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fill from the Stupid Face porn thing, for [](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/profile)[**iam_space**](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/) , [](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/)**theellibu** , and anyone/everyone else that has been trying to get me to write Alex/Scott RPS that's rated higher than PG-13. I blame you all.

“I have never wanted a shower so badly in my _life_ ,” Scott grumbles, marching back to his trailer. It had been unusually humid that day, and he'd thought he'd gotten used to it, but evidently not. He was sticky from the air and sweating, and all of the crap in the air was sticking to him, as well as his clothes. He hated that my-legs-are-sweaty-in-my-pants feeling. So between that and the fact that all of his hair product was now melting and dribbling down the back of his neck, it was safe to say he was ready for a good rinse.

The trailer was mercifully cool, the air conditioning quietly humming in greeting. Sighing with relief, Scott locked his door – force of habit, he'd been walked in on too many times – and stripped, standing in front of the vent with his arms spread out. His skin broke out in goose-bumps but he didn't mind, being cold felt _amazing_ after practically melting all day.

All the trailers were equipped with shower stalls, tucked into the corners of the tiny bathrooms. Ideally, he wanted to shower completely right then, but as the amount of water in the trailer for a shower only added up to about fifteen minutes, Scott opted for just rinsing, scrubbing at himself as best he could. He'd take the longest shower of _life_ when he got home.

Toweling off his hair and tugging on a pair of cut-offs, he searched for the t-shirt he'd been wearing that morning when a knock came at the door. Rolling his eyes, he tugged on his shirt before unlocking and opening the door.

“Can you really not stand being away from me for more than ten minutes?” he asked, squinting into the sunlight.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Alex said, grinning. Scott rolled his eyes again, gesturing for Alex to hurry up and come in already, before all the cold air escaped.

“Are you not done yet? I thought we were both done,” Scott said, frowning. He shrugged then, plopping down onto the couch. He was done, that's all that mattered.

“Nope, they're resetting and I've gotta do one or two more with Lauren,” Alex sighed, fiddling with a pocket on his cargo pants after he'd sat opposite. “I'd love to be done, though, this humidity is terrible, I feel like I'm swimming with all my clothes on.”

“Hence my current state of dress. So what then, you're bored? Why not go play in your own trailer? I know you've got stupid shit in there.”

Alex frowned. “It isn't stupid shit, it's a bunch of board games. So sue me, I had them from when Saxon was visiting last time.”

“You play with them by yourself.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, yes you do – you use all the pieces from Monopoly and Clue and play with them, like little scenes,” Scott teased, grinning. “And they all go to Candyland and have a hell of a time.”

“Get fucked,” Alex offered, looking through his phone now. Scott chuckled; Alex could keep the American accent all day long, no problem, but as soon as he got irritable or whiny, it faltered. It only ever happened rarely in scenes, lucky for them.

“Is that an invitation? Because, so sorry, I'm gonna have to decline.”

That didn't prompt a response, and Scott dug out his own phone, idly scanning through his contacts. Biting back a smile, he opened a new text message and quickly fired it off, grinning when Alex's phone buzzed in his hand. Frowning, the other man didn't even look up as he typed, thumbs moving speedily. Scott's phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes at the response. His message had been _so can I go now? Are you done?_ ; Alex's response had been _fuck yourself_. Typical.

Huffing, Scott let his head drop back onto the couch cushion. True, it wasn't like he couldn't just leave; all of them hung out in each other's trailers all the time. He did sort of feel bad, though, since he was able to go home pass out for the next two days and Alex was stuck reshooting something with Lauren.

A slight movement caught his eye and he rolled his head towards Alex.

“Do you need to do that right there?” he asked, frowning.

Blushing, Alex continued to adjust himself. “I can't help it, it's humid and I'm sweaty. Don't act like the same thing doesn't happen to you.”

Scott quirked an eyebrow. “I never said it didn't, though it _would_ be less likely if you remembered to _wear underwear_.”

Alex shot him a furious look, neck and cheeks pink. “That was _one time_ , let it go!”

“One time?! Are you kidding me? Dude, I see the same dailies you do, and I'm pretty sure it's been more than _one time._ I've explained this to you, and yet you keep doing it.” Scott is giggling now, loving Alex's obvious discomfort.

“Scotty, stop it,” Alex whined, squirming. “It's not my fault.”

“How is it not?”

“It's the adrenaline or something, I dunno. It's not like I'm consciously thinking about anything! Well, I mean, anything aside from the scene or whatever.”

“Babe, you and I both know we are _way_ too old for the 'spontaneous erection' thing, ok. That excuse is old.” Scott stretched out along the couch, squinting at his phone – he needed to remember to get his eyes checked, he couldn't fucking see.

“I'm telling you there isn't anything I can do about it, lay off,” Alex pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking further into the cushions.

“It isn't a problem when you aren't commando – which I'm positive you do on purpose, to piss off Kacey, I know this – so maybe this will teach you to wear your skivvies.”

Noting the look on Alex's face, Scott heaved a sigh. He really needed to stop being so nice all the time, this was getting ridiculous. “Look, if you already know it's gonna be one of those days, just... beat off a lot the night before or something,” he offered, blushing slightly himself now. “Maybe that will counteract it and then you won't be scandalizing everyone else that has to see the dailies.”

Keeping his eyes glued to his phone and _not_ looking at Alex, Scott hopes he hasn't officially Crossed The Line. They dance around the lines like men at a duel, and he knows one of these times one of them – probably him, with his fat mouth – is going to strike.

What happens as a result of that strike is something Scott can't even begin to contemplate.

“D'you really think that'll help?” Alex is asking him then, all wide-eyed honest innocence.

“Uh... sure? Why not, I mean, it's not like you're gonna get it up right away _anyway_ , so if you've already done something about it, it becomes a non-issue,” Scott replies, face burning from behind his cell phone. He really cannot believe they are having this conversation, that it is a serious, _sober_ conversation.

Alex contemplates this for a moment, thoughtful, before hopping up from his seat. “That's a great idea; thanks for looking out for me, brah,” he says happily, swatting Scott on the head on his way out of the trailer. Scott splutters a little, disbelieving that this is even his _life_ , before he remembers that he could have been home an hour ago. Grumbling, he grabs his shit and calls Kacey to tell her he'll catch her later.

~*~

The trouble with being so monumentally helpful is that it almost always comes back to bite Scott in the ass. In particular, only-half-joking-but-not-really-because-he-is-insane-and-suggesting that Alex beat off before scenes had _seemed_ like a good idea, until he'd had a dream about it.

It wasn't like his cast-mates didn't end up in his dreams, ok; he saw them _every day_ , they were a constant presence in his life. Usually, though, his dreams were just your average nonsense, like dreams tend to be.

Of course, his life being what it was, he _would_ have a sexual dream about Alex and beating off, because of course he would. He'd woken up sticky – been a long time since that had happened, fuck – and irritable.

Being on set a few days later wasn't helping; Alex loved being physical, loved to do as much of the stunts and whatnot as humanly possible, because he was an adrenaline junkie. The action stuff got him amped, and usually it was evident to anyone paying attention to him.

Which Scott usually was. Because he was an idiot.

Alex wasn't going to remember to wear underwear any more than Scott was going to conveniently _forget_ to wear them, and really, how he was comfortable with his junk flapping around in his sweaty cargo pants was something that boggled Scott's mind.

In any case, Scott was noticing a lack of 'excitement' on Alex's part, and figured it was because he'd gotten over it. Well, that was until Alex smilingly told him his 'suggestion' was working out pretty damn great. Scott had forced a smile and said “that's great, bud, thanks for sharing.” Alex had beamed at him, like Scott was only just his best fucking friend _ever_ , and wandered back over to set up for a tackle he was supposed to do.

It was then that Scott was flooded with the mental image of Alex beating off... well, everywhere. In his trailer, in hair and make-up, in _wardrobe_ – he wouldn't dare, Kacey would end him – and even in Scott's own trailer.

He must've made some sort of sound, because a tech beside him turned and raised her eyebrows, concerned. He gave her a smile and waved her off, gritting his teeth because now it appeared _he_ was the one with the problem.

Fuck.

~*~

It wasn't that he wasn't into guys, or that he _was_ into them; that wasn't the point. If he found the person attractive, that was the end of it. Sure, he'd been seeing Kacey for a while, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate guys, too.

Alex had a lot on him worthy of appreciation, if Scott was being honest with himself. He'd been baffled by the other man when they'd first met, though he didn't question their almost-instant chemistry. It was a good thing when that happened, made their scenes together more genuine, even it did get old to have Alex drape himself all over Scott all the time.

He just couldn't pin Alex down, was the problem, and that was something he was usually good at, figuring people out. Alex was fluid and easy with people, flirting indiscriminately with everyone, always friendly and quick with a smile or a hug. It was no secret why the fans liked him, something that Scott occasionally felt jealousy about before he shook himself out of it.

The problem with Alex's unabashed love of everyone was that occasionally people got the wrong idea. One of the handlers had been _obsessed_ the first few weeks of the first season; Alex wasn't any more or less nice and cordial to her than he was to anyone else, but try telling her that. Then there was the way he talked to the male extras... Scott had just assumed that the other man was really friendly, until the raunchy part of his brain had decided that Alex was bi, or pan-sexual or something, and just really did love everyone.

It was no secret he was looser in his affections when it came to Scott, which came out that much more strongly when they had their 'bromance' scenes. They didn't have to fake a damn of it, it was as real and as authentic as the friendship they had in real life.

Friendship, and there Scott was, locked in his trailer with an aching dick, all because he'd tried to be a _good friend_.

“This is so stupid, so fucking lame and it is _my life_ ,” Scott lamented, undoing his pants and tugging them down with one hand and tugging his shirt up under his arms with the other. He'd already shuttered the windows, no reason to invite a peep show.

Sitting with his back against the couch, he fisted his dick and hissed, pumping. He was so hard already and he hadn't even done anything beyond imagine Alex, and boy, did _that_ draw a groan out of him. Working himself roughly, he pulled out every trick he knew to bring himself off fast; they were in between set-ups and he didn't have time to actually enjoy it. He needed to get off, clean himself up and just hope he didn't look too obvious when he ran back over to where he was supposed to be.

The image of Alex sitting on that same couch, a blush creeping up his neck, came unbidden to Scott's mind, and it was all over after that. He groaned low in his throat, wringing himself out as best he could before slumping for a minute, gasping. He couldn't afford to wait or bask, just stumble-fell into the bathroom to clean himself up before righting his clothes. He gave himself the once-over in the mirror and was pleased to note that his hair was still perfectly in order. Excellent.

~*~

“Where'd you run off to?” Alex asked casually while they were eating lunch. “We had ten minutes between set-ups, I turn around and you're gone.”

Manfully not choking on his sandwich, Scott sips his water before responding. “I left something in my trailer, what, I can't walk away from you without permission now?”

“No, I was just wondering 'cause usually you don't do that. Everything ok now?”

“Yes _mother_ , everything is fine.” Scott tries not to wince at how biting his tone is or the shadow of disapproval in Alex's eyes.

He'd been bitchy all week, and beating off wasn't helping like he'd thought. It was funny, his own advice not working. It was definitely working for Alex, though, if the dailies were anything to go by. It was a wonder no one had said anything to either of them, since they both had developed the odd habit of disappearing every chance they got.

_Hey, at least we're not disappearing together_ , Scott thought to himself, angrily chewing his sandwich.

“Forgive me for breathing and being concerned that you're sick or something,” Alex said, chasing Scott out of his own head.

“I am not sick, don't even start.”

Chewing thoughtfully, Alex swallowed – which Scott absolutely did not watch, nope, didn't even notice the bobbing of the other man's throat – and sat considering Scott for a moment. At first Scott just stared back, wondering what this new game was, but then he saw the grin slowly forming on Alex's face.

_Fuck,_ he thought, hastily turning his attention to his lunch even as Alex moved to sit closer.

“So I haven't had any issues since our talk... did you start taking your own advice, Scotty?” he asked, lips barely moving as he spoke. “You don't seem like you'd have that problem.”

“Fuck you,” Scott snapped, moving to get rid of his lunch trash. Alex clamped a hand over his arm, holding him in place.

“It isn't a big deal, just like I said. I'm just curious about what's doing it for you.”

“Why would you even ask me that?”

Alex shrugged. “You know what does it for me.”

“That is not true,” Scott spluttered. “I know one little facet of your twisted mind and that is it.”

“I'm gonna have to try and guess if you won't tell me,” Alex offered, smiling wickedly. “This is hilarious, I don't think you understand.”

“No, _you_ don't understand! This is not a conversation we're having now or ever.” He shrugged Alex's hand off and went to toss out the remainder of his lunch; he wasn't hungry anymore. He didn't take his seat back by Alex when he was done, either, just wandered off to wait for the next set up. Smiling distractedly, Scott waved when a few of the extras called out to him, leaning against the Camaro.

He was fiddling with his phone – that was so weird, anytime someone wanted to look busy, they played with their phone – when he heard someone jogging up to stand next to him. He could tell without looking who it was.

“Scotty... I didn't mean to, uh, to um...” Alex tried, frowning.

_Cross The Line,_ Scott mentally supplied, turning to glare in Alex's direction. “Just drop it, ok? I'm not comfortable talking about it.”

Alex gawked at him. “What?! Jesus, we talk about _everything else_ but the instant masturbation comes into it you're uncomfortable? _You're_ the one who brought it up in the first place,” he grumbled, mimicking Scott and leaning against the car.

“Let's agree to just leave it, alright?”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

There was silence for all of point three-three seconds.

“Is it just me then?” Alex blurted, standing in front of Scott now. “I mean, does knowing I'm doing it freak you out?”

Scott just stared, his brain whishing around in his skull like it was on spin-cycle. He loved Alex, he really did, but sometimes the guy was soft as a fucking grape when it came to things like _letting it go_.

“We are not talking about this!” he shouted, puffing up as tall as he could, glaring right in Alex's face. “Do I need to say it in other languages? Because I'm pretty sure I can Babelfish that shit for you, if you need it.”

“Ok, ok, I'm just trying to understand what the big deal is so I'll know and won't do it again,” Alex said, petulant. He dropped his gaze, kicking at the ground a little. Scott's outburst had drawn looks; he smoothed his hands over his hair and took a deep breath.

“Just... enough, alright? Enough. C'mon, we have work to do,” he sighed, tugging the taller of the two by the elbow over to their marks.

~*~

Yelling at Alex was the equivalent to yelling at Dot: it made Scott feel guilty as fuck, even though they'd been bad and needed to be reprimanded. Dot at least didn't talk back, going to curl up in her crate after being scolded. With Alex it was like a never-ending stream of “why, Scotty, but why, why Scotty why, why-why-why” until he thought his head would explode.

And it wasn't like it was Alex's fault; no, it wasn't his fault Scott was now having _impure thoughts_ about one of his closest, _male_ friends.

No, acting like a horse's ass and being snotty because he was high-strung was all on him, and he needed to figure it out before he did something really stupid, like ruin a perfectly good friendship. The question was how, and whether or not he could do that before Alex managed to figure out what it was that got Scott going – because there was _no way in hell_ he was going to let that go.

Alex was nothing if not tenacious, and once he set a goal for himself, that was it. He was focused on achieving it _no matter what_ ; it was an admirable quality, it really was, just not when it came to Scott's secret jerk-off fantasies. Some things needed to remain hidden.

“I bet I know,” Alex tried one day in between scenes, leaning on Scott with one elbow. “I bet it has to do with Kacey, right?”

“Please do not bring her into this,” Scott mumbled back, wanting so bad to scrub at his face but unable to do so because if he messed up his make-up _one more time_ , the whole hair/make-up team was going to collectively kill him. “She is not involved.”

“Oooh, ok... hmm.” Thoughtful humming noises from the vicinity of Alex's chest, and Scott prayed the other man would get tired of this game. No such luck, of course.

“Bikinis?” he tried at lunch, around a mouthful of sushi. “It's the bikinis.”

“Do you realize how many women in skimpy bathing suits I have seen in my lifetime?” Scott asked, baffled. “Like, hundreds, maybe _thousands_ , if I stop to really think about it. And oh, by the way? _No._ ”

Grumbling as he chewed, Alex's dark brows furrowed. His gaze drifted out from under the craft services tent, surveying their surroundings. “The Camaro?” he tried next, halfway between a question and a statement.

“Are you asking me or telling me, babe? And listen, while I like a nice ride, I don't have a weird gear-head thing for cars. No.”

Alex went to open his mouth.

“Or bikes,” Scott amended, sighing. “Or Sea-Doos, or surf boards, or four-wheelers. Nothing mechanical.”

Alex frowned. He didn't have anything else to add, so Scott counted it as a win and kept it moving. The less time he spent standing still next to Alex, the better he'd be.

Of course, that was difficult to get away with when he spent eighteen hours a day standing next to Alex, but who was counting?

~*~

“Can I come over?”

“I already told you I didn't feel like it.”

“C'mooonnn, please? I'm so bored!”

Scott huffed into his phone, pinching at the bridge of his nose. They had a mini-hiatus, the sort of thing that meant they had a week – a full seven days – off before it was back to the grind. He'd been able to ignore Alex thus far, but even he had to admit that eventually they were going to have to hang out.

“You're _always_ bored; I know you're capable of coming up with stuff to do by yourself.”

Alex chuckled on the other end of the receiver. “Yeah, not always; sometimes I need your help.”

Scott – because _of course_ – chose that moment to sip the beer he was currently drinking. He choked on what managed to get down his throat, the rest splashed all over his t-shirt. His immediate first thought was _oh my God he figured it out_ , followed by _goddamnit I really like this shirt_.

“My help? It isn't my job to entertain you,” he rasped, wiping at himself with a napkin and frowning at the distinct odor of beer.

“Just let me come over, I know you're bored too.”

“Go play with your dog.”

“I did, for like _four hours_. She's napping now, she's probably gonna snap at me if I try again.”

“Go to the beach.”

“It's shitty out.”

Scott grit his teeth. “Go for a run.”

“Already did.”

“... go... for a drive,” Scott tossed out, grasping at straws.

“Already did.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Scott said tiredly, flopping back down onto his couch.

“Now that I haven't tried,” Alex replied, voice suddenly husky on the other end of the phone. Scott blinked a few times as he waited for his brain to catch up, and when it did he blushed about ten shades of red.

“I didn't mean it like that!”

Alex laughed a little. “I'll be there in ten.”

“Fucking... fuck.” Scott tossed his phone onto the coffee table and rubbed his eyes; if Alex wanted to come over, there wasn't anything he could really do about it, was there?

He arrived exactly ten minutes after, grinning like a shark in the sun. Scott felt nervous all of a sudden, though he couldn't place why. He stepped aside, gesturing for Alex to enter the house. He did, brushing past Scott a lot more forcefully than really necessary.

“So now that you're here, what do you want to do? Because I was just planning on watching reruns all afternoon,” Scott said, going back to his spot on the couch.

“We can do that,” Alex shrugged. “I just didn't feel like vegging out alone.”

They sat in companionable silence through two Clint Eastwood westerns and the original Planet of the Apes before Alex heaved a sigh.

“If you _even_ tell me you're bored, I'm kicking you out,” Scott threatened, remote gripped tightly in his hand. “I will throw this remote at you and it will hurt. A lot.”

“It's just... let's do something.”

“Like _what_ , for the love of Pete? Why can't you be normal and just want to relax like a person.”

Alex grinned. “Because I think I figured out what gets you going.”

Spluttering, Scott turned his attention to the TV and began mindlessly flicking through the channels. There was no way, how'd Alex figure it out? He hadn't been any more obvious than prior to his little self-observation; what did Alex have to go on? He tried not to flinch when Alex, graceful as a panther, slithered across the cushions to sit flush against his side.

The only sound was Scott's thumb against the buttons of the remote, and the occasional stuttering from the TV. Alex was like a furnace against him, pressed together from shoulder to knee; Scott could feel the other man's pulse this close.

“D'you mind?” he tried, looking at Alex side-long. “Any closer and you'd be in my _lap_ , and we both know you're too big for that.”

Watching Scott carefully, Alex draped an arm around Scott's shoulders, effectively holding him in place. He didn't respond to the bait, and Scott was even more nervous.

“So here's what I know,” Alex said, calm as anything. “I know that I've always been into stunts and physical stuff, that I genuinely enjoy it, and as adult find it to be sort of a turn-on. Hence the conversation we had and the, uh, issues popping up in the dailies. I know that you and I had a conversation about it and you suggested I jerk off more as a means to counteract this issue of mine.”

He paused, angling his body to his front was more actually pressed against Scott's side. He took the remote from Scott's hand, clicking the TV off and forcing Scott to actively pay attention.

“I also know that for whatever reason, you started taking your own advice and doing the same thing. So I think to myself 'Scotty doesn't get off on that stuff like I do, there has to be a reason.' And I'm confused, because why jerk off in your trailer when you could go hook up with Kacey, right? Doesn't make any sense.” Alex stops to snap his fingers, right under Scott's nose. “Then I realize that maybe that's the whole point, that isn't about just being mindlessly horny, that it's about something else. I know what it is, Scotty.”

“You do, huh?” Scott tries, looking at Alex from beneath his lashes. “Doubt it.”

Alex nods, still smiling. “I do: it's me. It's the idea that I'm beating off somewhere during the day. You know why because we talked about it, and then you couldn't stop thinking about it.”

Scott tried to argue, tried to make a point that Alex was wrong or absurdly full of himself, or whatever, but nothing came out. Instead, he gawked at the taller man even as he felt himself blushing, heat creeping slow up his neck.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to move.

“You know what? You think you're such hot shit, all 'exotic' Aussie import, but really? You aren't. Fucking full of yourself, is what you are!” Scott yells, having vaulted himself off the couch. He's pacing, legs bumping into the coffee table with each pass. He can see the vague look of shock and horror on Alex's face, understand this is _not_ the reaction the other man was expecting, and doesn't care.

“Scotty--” Alex tries, before he's cut off.

“You need to go, just leave, it's bad enough you harass me for hours and hours a day all week, but now you wanna torture me on a _day off?_ That's not fair, I don't deserve it; go.” He stopped, pointing at the door and fuming. Alex just stared up at him, baffled, before slowly rising and padding towards the door.

He opened his mouth to say something, saw that Scott wasn't budging, and his shoulders slumped. Alex let himself out, the door snicking shut behind him. Scott felt himself deflate almost instantly, scrubbing at his face. He was a dick, he _knew_ he was a dick; he was more mad at himself for being a love-sick idiot than he was at Alex knowing what was going on with him, but that didn't stop him from taking it out on the other man.

“I am such an asshole,” he muttered to Dot, who'd wandered in to see what the fuss was about. She cocked her head at him, as if to say 'yes, Father, you are indeed an asshole' before snorting and going to settle onto her cushion. Collapsing back onto the couch, Scott contemplated how he was going to make it up to Alex.

~*~

If Alex was good at nothing else, there would always be his ability to make people feel that much more guilty about things. He was the undisputed _king_ of the puppy-dog look, all big eyes and a pout. Scott was pretty sure he was the only person ever on the receiving end of this sort of thing, but that didn't matter; what mattered was that it _worked_.

He hated that from day one back from their little week off, Alex walked on egg shells around him. He was timid, hesitant to touch if he touched at all. Normally, if any of them weren't having a good day, it was hard to tell and it never affected the ability to do a scene. This time, though, and because so much of the chemistry between Steve and Danny was dependent on Alex and Scott's real-life friendship, the scenes did suffer. Whoever was directing would shout that they needed to do it again, and Peter would just frown, disapproval in his eyes.

Scott hated that look, that look that said he wasn't doing his job right. And it wasn't for lack of trying; Alex was making it fucking impossible. At the moment, they'd taken ten minutes to reset and hopefully get their game faces on. Alex was sulking, shoulders slumped and very pointedly _not_ looking at Scott.

Sighing, Scott smoothed at his hair and sidled closer, covering his mic with his hand. “What's up with you?”

Alex startled slightly before covering his own mic. “Huh?”

“We've done this scene five times already and it should've only taken one go. You're not giving me anything to go off of, man.”

“I'm sorry,” Alex muttered, looking at Scott from beneath his long lashes. “I thought you were still mad at me, so I'm trying to behave.”

“Behave? Oh, for the love of Christ—listen, just... I'm not mad at you, alright? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry. Now, can we _please_ finish this up?” Scott said through clenched teeth. Alex stared at him for a moment before a sunny – and relieving – smile broke out on his face. The director called for quiet and then action, and the scene went off without a hitch. Peter rolled his eyes and made a remark about them settling their disputes before filming so they could all avoid the dragging.

Lunch rolled around, and Scott decided he'd rather just eat in his trailer. Much to his chagrin, before he had a chance to even lock the door, Alex came bustling through, his own lunch in hand. Scott heaved a sigh and took a seat, not wanting to bother with debating.

“I thought we should talk,” Alex said by way of greeting, taking a seat on the floor next to where Scott was perched on the couch. “I figure you probably don't want to, but if we get it out there we can move on, maybe.”

“What are you even talking about,” Scott grumbled around his sandwich, growing uneasy.

“I'm talking about you getting your jollies off because I'm getting my jollies off. And hey, that's ok! Doesn't weird me out at all,” Alex said around a mouthful of food. He really did eat like a pig, it was a wonder anyone found him attractive.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Oh, thank heavens for small favors.”

“And I was thinking,” Alex continued, wiping his mouth and pushing his food aside, “that I should mention that it does the same thing for me.”

Choking on his sandwich slightly at that, Scott gulped some water before focusing on Alex. “What?!”

The other man grinned almost bashfully, picking at a seam in his pants. “Yeah, I mean... why wouldn't it? It isn't like you're bad looking, or anything.”

Scott just stared. He knew he could change the tone of this discussion easily, by throwing out a sarcastic “gee, thanks” or something of the like. He didn't, though, his dick twitching in the crotch of his – Danny's – dress pants. This was new information for him, he'd had no idea.

“I mean, I'd think you were good looking any way,” Alex said, fumbling now when Scott didn't say anything. “And uh, I dunno, I'd had this idea that maybe we could do it together? Y'know? Two birds, one stone? 'cause I, uh, I can't stop thinking about it and now I'm curious about how you do it and I'm sure this makes me sound like a complete psycho but I can't help it and oh fuck, I'm rambling, hit me, _please_ hit me before I say anything else and incriminate myself further--” he prattled, eyes wide with alarm.

Scott slid from the couch and into Alex's lap in one fluid movement, using his mouth as an effective means of silencing the other man. He had a nervous little shiver in his belly, running cold up his back even as Alex got with the program and eagerly kissed him back. Should they be doing this? If they did, Lines would Forever Be Crossed.

Pulling back, Scott held up a hand to prevent Alex from diving back in. He needed to think about this, about what it would mean for them and everyone. That was difficult, though, because Alex was pouting up at him and trying to tug him closer.

“Here's what's gonna happen,” Scott murmured against the long line of Alex's throat; someone needed to take charge, and if was Alex they'd never see the outside of the trailer. “You wanna do the circle-jerk, communal beat off thing? Let's do it, but that's all we have time for, so no funny business.”

“You're killing me, here,” Alex groaned, grinding his hips up. He was hard, most definitely, and Scott didn't feel quite so awkward.

“Likewise, let me up.” Scott backed off, undoing his pants and tugging them down past his knees even as he scooted back towards the couch. Alex followed his lead, hastily getting his own pants out of the way.

That taken care of, the two of them stared at each other's groins in silence, just appreciating. Alex licked his lips in a way that made Scott's balls tighten up and that was it, he needed to take action. He wrapped a hand around his hard length and began to pump, biting his lip at the look on Alex's face. The other man quickly followed suit, eyes wide as he watched Scott's hand.

Knowing he was the one setting the pace, Scott kept an eye on Alex's reactions even as Alex continued to just zero in on Scott's dick. Speeding up, Alex wasn't far to follow; slowing down and Alex groaned but did the same. Before long, Scott's fist was gliding easily over his hot flesh, the way eased by copious pre-come. They had to hurry, they only got an hour or so for lunch and while they could be late getting back, too much time and they'd be behind for the rest of the afternoon.

Speeding it up in earnest, Scott groaned low in his throat as his other hand came down to cup and roll his balls. He was close, so fucking close and watching Alex tug at himself furiously was definitely not helping, nor were the little faces and noises Alex was making, like if he didn't take in every split second of what Scott was doing to himself, he'd die.

“Alex,” Scott growled, working himself hard now, “are you close? B-babe, c'mon...”

The only response was a desperate whine, and that's what eventually pushed Scott over the edge, clenching his teeth and coming hard. He managed to avoid getting any of it on his pants, thank goodness – Kacey would have his hide – and dazedly watched the thin carpet try to absorb what had landed there.

A pained moan brought him out of his own head, and his gaze was drawn back to Alex, who was touching himself almost frantically, staring at Scott with wide, needy eyes. Blinking sleepily, Scott sat up and reached out, trailing the tip of one finger gently over the head of Alex's dick, purple and wet thought it was. Alex's breath hitched in his throat, his body twitching once, twice, three times as he came, his own come mixing with Scott's on the carpet.

Waiting until he'd gotten his head back together, Scott made his way to the bathroom to wipe himself down and set himself in order. He brought a warm wash cloth back with him and tossed it in Alex's lap, watching the other man gingerly wipe himself off. They were both silent all the while, and a little voice in Scott's head told him he should be embarrassed, or something.

He wasn't in the slightest.

“You good?” he asked then, watching as Alex clumsily got himself in order. “Need a hand?”

“What?!” Alex shrieked, eyes whipping up to stare at Scott, incredulous. He blushed when he saw that Scott was offering him help up from the floor.

“Maybe another time I can give you a hand, y'know,” Scott said, grinning and making the motion. Alex flushed hotly and stumbled away.

“Jesus, Scotty! You can't say stuff like that!” he hissed, smoothing his clothes. No way he was getting it up again, but that didn't mean his body wasn't going to try. The look on Scott's face wasn't helping.

“Oh, shut up and let's get going before they come looking for us,” Scott laughed, pushing Alex out the door.

They'd most definitely Crossed The Line, at least a little, and he found he gave not a single fuck.

-FIN-

 


End file.
